New Beginnings
by dragonlore1981
Summary: The Mortal Instrument series is riddled with history and tales only hinted at. Here are some of the stories of an epic friendship of Jace and Alec. The story starts off with Jace coming to the Institute after his father is thought to have been killed. It follows through many moments in Jace, Alec and Isabelle's life.
1. Chapter 1 Destroyed

Chapter 1- Destroyed

For Alec Lightwood his life would never be the same, and at the age of 11 he knew that. His mom had sat him down in a hallway and was explaining that a boy a year younger then himself was coming to stay with them for a long time. Alec just sat and listened. His blue eyes were wide with excitement and worry. Excited about meeting another shadow hunter boy his age, excited about the endless possibilities of friendship. Worried because no one knew anything about this boy named Jonathan other then he grew up in a manor house and his father was dead.

"... his own room" He realized that his mind had wandered off as she explained what was happening.

"Okay mom. I got it. His name is Jonathan. He is 10 and his father is dead." His voice was matter of fact. "I don't see how we ended up with him."

Maryse was a strong willed woman, a mother of three kids and an accomplished Shadowhunter. Right now she was ready to smack her oldest son. Instead she knitted her long fingers together in her lap to keep her hands from lashing out, and sighed heavily. "I don't expect you to understand, however I do expect you to be nice and make him feel at home here."

Looking his mother in the eyes his face went blank. "Fine. Nice. Friendly. I got it." Alec's black hair fell in his face as he lowered his head in defeat. "But I won't -"

Maryse cut him off "You will if I say so. End of discussion"

The sound of the elevator grinding up its well worn cables broke Maryse of the mother tirade she had launched into. Robert Lightwood limped off the elevator. The run in with a demon the day before still lingered on his ageing body. Alec and Maryse looked up and immediately looked to Roberts side expecting to see the stranger child. To their surprise no one was with him.

"I didn't leave him behind. He is down stairs in the nave when he saw the pews. He just walked toward them immediately. I didn't have the heart to stop him. Sometimes when things are this bad religion can change a person for the better, or worse."

Everyone turned silent. Alec stood up with a sigh and started to walk toward the elevator. "I guess I will go get him then." With as much grace as an eleven year old boy could have he walked quickly toward the elevator and jammed the buttons. When the door closed something felt odd. Something had changed.

The thirty seconds it took for the elevator to grind to the ground floor gave young Alec enough time to think some things out. What did Jonathan look like? Was he nice? Mean? Did he need any friends?

When the door creaked open the sight before him was eerie. All the lights had been snuffed out on the ground floor the only illumination came from a lone candle burning in the distance. Alec knew that candle. It was one of many that sat to the side. In the Catholic faith they were used to remember the dead and to send a prayer up for those that needed it. They were never burned in this church. Sitting in the darkness was the boy who Alec had come searching for. Even in the darkness Alec could make out Jonathan's basic features. A full head of golden blond hair, and broad shoulders slouched with the weight of the world on them.

Without realizing what was happening Alec's feet had started to carry him towards the boy. Now that he was closer he knew for a fact something was different. He wasn't sure if it was the weird lighting or something inside him. He just felt odd. The closer he got to the slouching figure, the more the pull toward him intensified, it was as if a rubber band was pulling him toward the pew.

As to not frighten the boy Alec coughed lightly to show someone was there. Jonathan flinched. The boy turned to look at Alec, as he did the lights around them sprang to life. Alec took a step back. The golden eyes of the boy made his heart stop. It wasn't the colour that made him stop, it was what he saw in them. There was no spark of life. No mischief. Nothing. It was as if he were dead already, but his body was still going. Pity was something Alec had never felt, and he never felt it after that moment again.

"I'm Alexander. I go by Alec. What's your name?" No response. A heavy silence fell in the huge room. It made Alec very uncomfortable. He needed to say something "You can't stay down here. My mom says that you will catch a cold"

Jonathan turned his head and stared down Alec. The contempt in his eyes, in other circumstances, would have been hysterical. It was obvious Jonathan wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He turned his head back toward the pulpit and lowered his head. His shoulders moved as he manipulated something in his hands. Looking out the corner of his eyes Jonathan evaluated Alec. With a small subtle movement Jonathan moved over from the edge of the pew to give room for Alec to sit down next to him.

As silent as a cat Alec slid in next to the troubled child. Looking down he saw what Jonathan had in his hands. A small wooded toy. It was well worn on the bases from constant handling. "What do you have?" Alec asked knowing that silence was going to be the only response he got. A shiver racked through Jonathan as they sat together quietly. "Well if you don't want to go up, I guess I am staying here. I will be right back mom and dad need to know where we are, and I need to get us some warm stuff."

Alec had stood up and was standing in the isle, as he turned to walk away a firm hand grabbed the sleeve of his night shirt "What in the..." It was Jonathan. His eyes were begging Alec to stay. Not to leave him. He may have lost his voice but his eyes were screaming, pleading to not be left alone. A single tear had welled up in his eye and spilled over down his cheek.

"Fine. Fine. I won't leave you. We need to get some things to keep us warm. Its cold down here." Jonathan stood up never letting go of the hold on Alec.

Turning to see what this stranger child looked like in the light, standing up Alec had to stop. Jonathan was almost as tall as him. His blond hair was shaped close to his head. His face was a stone wall. No expressions were visible. The only thing that showed this boy was still alive was the single tear sliding down the side of his face. After gently prying the tight grip Jonathan had on Alec's sleeve, Alec gently wiped the single tear away.

"There. All better. Lets go get warm. I bet mom will even make some hot chocolate for us" Alec smiled. Hot chocolate was his mom's answer to everything.

Jonathan looked up at Alec from under his long eye lashes in shock. Physical touch wasn't something he knew very well. Alec held out his right hand, and Jonathan took it willingly. When their palms connected Jonathan sighed. A gentle hum ran from the palm of Jonathan through Alec's hand, up his arm and into his chest. Neither child pulled away. It was how it was suppose to be. Everything was right again. It was as if nothing could stop them now that they found each other.

"Brother" Jonathan whispered so quietly that Alec didn't hear it.

In the cover of shadow a fair haired man smiled. When the elevator started its ascent he departed from his hiding place.


	2. Chapter 2 To Love

Chapter 2 – To Love

"_Jace," Alec said, taking a step toward his friend. "Do you really think—"_

_Jace spoke in a low voice, cutting Alec off. "Get out," he said. "Just get out, both of you." _

"_So you can do what?" Isabelle demanded. "Wreck your life some more? What the hell was that about?" _

_Jace shook his head. "I sent her home. It was the best thing for her." _

"_You did a hell of a lot more than send her home. You destroyed her. Did you see her face?" _

"_It was worth it," said Jace. "You wouldn't understand." _

"_For her, maybe," Isabelle said. "I hope it winds up worth it for you."_

A cry cut through the night. Eyes popping open Alec immediately sat up. Max he thought. It had to be. It must have been another nightmare. Alec slammed back down in his bed trying to remember the dream he was just having. It seemed so real to him. He recognized his name and his sisters face. But what they were talking about made no sense.

A cry cut through the night again, gurgled off with a whimper. Jonathan. Alec sat up again and looked to his left where the boy was suppose to be. When they had finally made it up to the residential side of the institute Alec had tried to get him to sleep in a separate room. It didn't work out too well. Jonathan just followed after him. So instead of not sleeping out of guilt Alec volunteered to share a room with him until he was ready to have a room of his own. The bed where Jonathan was suppose to be was completely empty and made.

Panic shot through Alec's body. He swung his legs out of the bed and fell immediately. The only light available were the lights of the mundane world outside his window. It was enough to see what had tripped him up. A huddled mass of blond hair and blue striped pyjamas with a hand outstretched reaching for something and the other curled around the same toy from earlier.

With a sigh Alec stood up and looked down at the boy on the floor. Alec tried to lift Jonathan off the floor. With a bit of sweat a few colourful words he was no closer to getting the boy back into bed. He was a bit heavier then he looked. He gave up and decided waking him up to move him was the easier way. Reaching for the hand that was still searching for something Alec hesitated. The hum from the last time they had touched was still sitting in his chest.

Would the same thing happen again? Would it be intensified? Would nothing happen? He wasn't so sure he wanted to find out. But Alec couldn't leave the boy laying on the floor shivering and scared. Just as his fingers grazed Jonathan's the bedroom door burst open. Expecting him parents he was surprised to see his sister standing in the door way.

"With all that noise he was making I thought you brought home a banshee" Isabelle's hair which was normally tame and sometimes gorgeous was an untamed animal on her head.

"Be nice. He is still hurting. Now stop standing there and help me move him before mom shows up!"

Isabelle stepped to Jonathan's feet since Alec was positioned at the boys hands.

"Uh uh. You take his hands" Alec said rather loudly. He wasn't risking her seeing in his eyes what had happened before in the nave when they first touched. It was safer to have her do it.

With a heavy sigh Isabelle walked over the sleeping figure "OW!" she yelped when she grasped Jonathan's hands.

"Izzy! Are you OK? What happened? Was it his hands? I felt..."

She held up the toy he had been clutching a moment ago. "Stupid thing."

She went to throw it to the wall but was stopped by the look in her brothers eyes. The blue wasn't its normal shade. They were almost steel blue. A sign she learned meant he was angry. She took a step away from him because of his reaction. Isabelle opened her mouth to say something and decided it was better to stay silent. Jonathan shot up off the floor looking confused while rubbing his hand where the toy had been.

Isabelle tossed the toy to no one and left the room in a whirlwind of white night gown and dark hair whipping the air with hurt and attitude. Jonathan paid no attention to the departing girl. His eyes were locked on the toy that was a few feet away from him at Alec's feet. The sadness was as bright as the full moon resting in the sky. Alec gently picked it up and got his first look at it.

It was a basic shadowhunter toy. Just a man with a stele in his left hand and a dagger in the right hand and wearing hunting gear. The toy had been worn smooth in spots from heavy use over time. Alec had had one similar when he was five. Looking up from the toy Alec saw the apprehension in the other boys face. He was afraid not of the nightmare he was having but of Alec's reaction to the toy.

"That is so cool. I have some too. Do you want to see them?" Mock happiness was all he could come up with at the moment. Jonathan's eyes just widened in surprise or happiness Alec wasn't quite sure. The one this he did know is that Jonathan was shaking his head yes. It was the first communication that wasn't one way.

After a few minutes of silently digging through the very back of the closet Alec came out triumphant. In his hands he had a small cardboard box filled with variations of the same toy. Sitting down on the floor close to the beds Alec started to pull out the figures. There were only six of them and a single demon figure. Jonathan came over happily and sat down with him. Both the boys started setting up the battle field. Three shadowhunter grouped together, two off on their own surrounding the lone demon, one sneaking up from behind and Jonathan's shadowhunter never leaving the clutch of his right hand as they moved the pieces around.

To Alec it seemed childish and stupid but to see the life in Jonathan's eyes for the first time as they played was worth it. After some time both boys started to yawn. It was still dark out but the people outside were starting to wake up.

"I know I have more but I can't find them while its so dark. How about we put all our toys away and lay down in our own beds and wait until everyone gets up. Mom will make us some breakfast and then we can play all day." Alec pleaded, he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

Jonathan shook his head no as he pulled his toy closer to his chest and smiled. An honest smile. Something eight hours ago Alec didn't think the boy was capable of doing. "OK fine. You lay in your bed with your toy. And I will lay in my bed with my bear." Alec hadn't slept with his bear for quite a few years now. It was just something to placate the younger boy.

Jonathan just shook his head no and started to crawl into Alec's bed. A bright flash of an idea in Alec's mind ended with loud protests from the frame of the spare bed in the room. He pushed them together with a triumphant smile.

"There. Now we have one bed. Is that better?" Jonathan nodded his head yes and rolled onto his side of the bed with a yawn. Alec did the same.

As he laid there thinking of how quickly his life had changed a small yet firm hand reached out and touched his arm. Looking over Alec saw Jonathan had reached his hand out wanting to hold his hand. Alec took it with a smile. The humming that had been sitting in his chest since their first touch disappeared. The circuit had been reconnected. He was complete again.

This time when Jonathan spoke Alec heard him. "Brother"


	3. Chapter 3 To be Loved

Chapter 3 – To be loved

A month had come and gone in the New York Institute since Jonathan had arrived. Nothing really had changed. Alec was still sharing his room with Jonathan. The only thing that kept Alec from forcing him out was the bond they had already forged. Even when the conversations were one sided with a head shake being the only answers that were ever given the two had become inseparable. Where one was the other was always there. Jonathan had a propensity for adrenaline lined situations which left Alec following behind cleaning up the mess and keeping them both alive.

They were currently perched on the upper most part on the roof of the institute looking out over the city. Jonathan's gangly legs swayed in the wind that shot up the side of the building deep in thought. Alec was sitting next to him looking slightly uncomfortable so high up complaining about his sister.

"I know she think she has a something to prove but come on. There is no need to..." Alec was cut off by a deep sigh coming from his companion to his left. "Well if I am boring you just tell me"

Manipulating the wooden figure in his pocket Jonathan said in a dark whisper "If only the mundanes knew what this world held"

With an audible snap Alec closed his mouth. Other then the single word Jonathan spoke at night right before they fell asleep he had said nothing else. After a moment Alec turned his head and stared wide eyed wondering what brought on the sudden words.

"I think its good that they don't know. They can't handle the shadow world. It would make them crazy." Alec said coolly trying to hide his shock.

"Oh I know. I just think sometimes that they would act differently if they knew what the shadows held." After a moment of comfortable silence Jonathan looked up. " I guess some do see what is there. Like that kid over there" he pointed to a teenager who kept looking over his shoulder toward what looked like a run down abandoned church, which actually was where Jace and Alec were sitting "He feels us looking at him. Or how about that guy in the street covered with tattoo's. I bet he always wants more and more and doesn't know why it makes me think maybe they are meant to be part of this world and don't even know it."

"Wow. You think too much!" Alec said trying to lighten the mood. He gently pushed Jonathan to the side.

"Well you don't think enough!" a strange noise escaped Jonathan's mouth. It was a laugh. Something that seemed to surprise them both.

Jonathan's whole body went rigid at the ever so quiet sound of the gate far below them opening up with a small squeak. Without enough reaction time Jace just smiled slightly "Well here we go." he mumbled.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Jonathan Christopher Wayland! Get off that roof right this second" Maryse yelled from the pathway that lead to the front door that was directly under them.

"Told you!" Alec said glaring at Jonathan.

They both scurried off the ledge and ran down the several flight of steps laughing the whole way.

"I never got in trouble before you showed up. I was the _good_ one" Alec panted as they reached the landing to the residential floor. "You OK?"

Nothing.

"Oh come on. You were talking again" Alec said sincerely worried about his friend.

"Shush, I'm processing here. Can't you see the smoke?" Jonathan smiled crookedly pointing to a place over his head and stopped walking.

Throwing his arm over his friends shoulder Alec started to steer them toward their joint room. "Lets go. If we don't show up soon we are both dead"

They walked down the hallway that seemed to grow longer and shorter at the same time knowing what was waiting for them at the end of it. Jonathan kept mumbling to himself. It was the same two words over and over though Alec couldn't quite make them out. As they rounded a corner Alec slammed on the brakes stopping them both. His mom was standing in the way like a raging bull ready to attack. Looking right into Alec's eyes she spoke.

"Care to explain yourself?"

Not really is what he wanted say, but he didn't. As he opened his mouth to stretch the facts a little to keep them from getting grounded Jonathan spoke.

"Well we were contemplating why mundanes can sometimes feel the shadow world and why." His voice was smooth and calm. The exact opposite of Maryse's facial expression.

One of Maryse's eyebrows shot up in response. "Just don't do it again. Sit on the ledge that is." she went to turn away and stopped. "Welcome back Jonathan. Its nice to finally hear your voice. Hmm" she paused and thought for a second. "So do you like going by Jonathan or do you go by something shorter?"

"I was never given a choice before. I was always Jonathan. I was thinking of just going by Jon or even just J.C." Jonathan said unsure. To Alec it sounded like he was just thinking out loud.

"How about Jace. You initials just sounded out. It fits you perfectly." Maryse smiled looking down at him.

"Jace." he mumbled a couple times. "Jace Wayland. I like it!"

Alec who had been quiet the whole time squeezed his friends shoulder "A new name for a new life"


	4. Chapter 4 Partners

Chapter 4 – Partners

Jace's presence was apparent in most parts of the institute Robert Lightwood mused while trying to write a letter to a friend. The dust that his family seemed to ignore was too much for the boy to ignore. The first few weeks Jace had been there he would come to dinner covered in dust and dirt leaving Alec to explain what they had been doing. To Robert it was unnatural for an eleven year old boy to be cleaning. He should have been coming home covered in dirt with a terrified lizard in his pocket, not dusting the light fixtures. The only rooms that had seemed to escape the tornado called Jace were the kids rooms.

Staring at the open door from his study he saw Isabelle walk by with her shoulders drawn down with a sour look on her face. "Isabelle is everything OK?" he said to her back as she kept walking.

"Yup." she said in a monotone voice never breaking her stride.

"Are you sure?" Robert asked catching up to her in the hallway.

"Yes. I am just bored. I don't have anyone to keep me entertained that speaks more then 'Why?'"

"Where is Alec? I'm sure he wouldn't mind training with you."

"I think the better question is where is Jace." her face straightened out of anger. "Because Alec is never too far behind."

Robert's eyebrows knitted together. He had noticed but hadn't thought too much of it. "OK then, where is Jace?"

"He looked like he was headed to the weapons room. Why anyone would go there everyday is beyond me. Its not like we have gotten anything new in since yesterday. I don't get any time to go down there any more. They are always there, or in the training room." she sighed

"Why don't you go down there and join in? I'm sure you will have fun." the look on Isabelle's face made him stop. "OK then. Why don't we go down there in about an hour and do it together?"

Isabelle smiled and walked away. Robert went back in the study to finish up his letter and get ready to train with his only daughter. A bird fluttered off its perch high up the wall and landed on the desk and turned one beady black eye toward the man standing in the room

"Damn bird" he mumbled. He looked pointedly at the bird and said "Why are you bothering me. I was just sending a note to friend. It doesn't concern you. Now go away" but he didn't wait for the bird to leave. He closed the door smiling leaving the bird in the room.

Robert walked to the weapon room and peered in. It was obvious the duo had spent some time down here. What use to be organized chaos was a well dusted room, weapons organized by size and usefulness in a fight. If given enough time he was sure Jace would have labelled where each item went. But they were not in the room. He started to walk toward the training room and was taken back into a memory of the only time Alec and Jace had ever raised a voice at each other

A loud thud sounded against the door of Alec and Jace's shared room. Then a loud metal screech and some more things hitting the door. Robert was walking past and decided it was a good idea to find out what trouble they were both up to. When he opened the door Jace ran through the opening at full speed followed by a pillow, a single shoe and a pile of clothing being thrown at him. His smile was stretched from ear to ear as he dodged each article with amazing grace, just as Church did when he finally caught the mouse he had been stalking for a week.

"I like my stuff where it was!" Alec screamed while throwing the other shoe at Jace who had his back to the far wall looking rather pleased. "Don't even step foot over that door if you plan on cleaning anything that is mine!" Jace stepped forward and stopped. "I mean it. You touch my stuff again and you won't live to see 12! My stuff. My mess!"

"Oh come on. How can you stand living like that? Its like living in an old ladies house, smell included" Jace yelled back.

Jace's tawny eyes grew huge and he lunged toward the floor as the witch light stone rocketed out of Alec's hand. It would have hit its mark if Jace hadn't reacted so quickly.

"You missed" Jace announced with a snickered as he picked himself up off the floor.

His smile faded quickly when he saw Alec's face. His eyes had gone from blue to almost grey and his ears turned as red as the ragged shirt he was wearing. Alec lunged at Jace with a war cry. Both boys fell to the ground in a huddle of flailing arms and grunts. With a yelp Jace was sitting on Alec's chest and glared down at him.

"Are you going to dust?" Jace growled. Alec shook his head no. Jace pressed more of his weight down on Alec's chest "I'll ask again. Are you going to dust?"

"Geroffme" Alec stumbled out struggling to get Jace off his chest.

Robert picked Jace up by the collar of his t-shirt and held him in place as he squirmed to get free. "No what is going on?" Robert demanded stifling a laugh

"He is crazy" Alec jabbed a finger at Jace. "He keeps trying to clean up. I like it the way I had it."

Jace rolled his eyes and managed to break out of the vice grip that had his collar. "I don't know how you sleep at night with stuff just thrown all over the place." he griped at Alec brushing the dirt off his friends shirt. "Its unnatural and unsettling. I can feel the dust settling on me when I sleep."

Alec swiped the helping hand away "Quite well actually"

"Oh don't I know. You snore loud enough to wake the whole place"

Robert had to put a hand on each one of the boys chests to keep them from lunging at each other again. For as young as they were they were stronger then he thought possible. His arm's struggled to keep them from getting to each other. Instead they just glared at one another.

"OK you two. Jace have you thought about moving into your own room yet?"

"And what leave him to wake up the whole street with that 'snoring'?" Jace grinned evilly. "Someone need to be there to hit him with a pillow"

Jace and Alec looked at each other. It was the first time they held a completely silent conversation. But what they were saying was quite clear. Neither one was willing to move out to another room.

"Yea dad. Its OK He just needs to keep his side clean and not spill into mine"

Robert came back to the present. He was standing in the large archway that opened up into the training room. Both boys were laughing as they sparred with each other with the practice blades. It was obvious to a trained eye who the stronger fighter was. Jace moved like a striking snake. He wasted no energy in wasted movement. Alec was holding his own but he was not as streamlined as his partner. He was a defensive fighter not offensive. His movements were spent mostly on protecting versus killing. Alec let out a groan as Jace knocked his legs out from under him in one movement. Jace straddled over Alec holding the wooden blade at Alec's heart.

"Dead again" he helped lift his friend off the ground "Again?"

"Again" Alec said rolling his shoulders to loosen them up.

"Boys" Robert shouted from the doorway. Both the boys looked up at him "Come on. I want to show you two something"

"Yes sir" Jace said dejected while Alec just groaned.

"It's weapons" he teased.

Isabelle had been watching from the beams above them as they sparred. With each lunge, feint and parry she moved with it. She was eager to fight this kid. He was good, she thought, but not that good. She saw each mistake her brother made and even the few mistakes Jace made. As they walked under her toward their father she quietly stood up on the beam. Gripping the sparring blade in her hand she sprang into action. She jumped off the beam with a somersault and landed in front of the pair and slashed at Jace.

Alec's blade caught hers in mid swing. With a quick movement Jace slid under her legs and came up behind. She was just as quick turning around and stuck a blow at his side. The thud of the two pieces of wood meeting was loud. It looked like they were dancing as they fought. Alec stood on the outside watching. His father was holding him back. He wanted to be there. Helping. But helping who? Who did his allegiance belong to? His grip on the wooden blade started to hurt his fingers. He hadn't realized he was gripping it so hard.

A gasp and a laugh went up at the same time. Jace turned Isabelle to face her family. He had both daggers. The one in his left hand was positioned at Isabelle's throat and the other was pointed into her side.

"Good fight Isabelle. Would you like some pointers?" his voice was snide. He was obviously enjoying the situation.

Isabelle pushed the blades aside and turned to face the boy who bested her. She contemplated hitting him, but decided if he could enjoy fighting as much as she did, that hitting him would do no good. Jace smiled as he walked toward the open door. An unexpected fight was always the best kind he thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Naturals

Chapter 5 – Naturals

Alec had lost the battle against sleep as Hodge droned on about the early history of Shadowhunters. The only thing holding up Alec's head was the palm of his hand. It was always so hard for him to stay awake in this particular group of sessions. History was of not interest to Alec. The other two were wide awake scheming. After peering over to Alec, who was by all means passed out Jace turned to his head to Isabelle. He cocked his left eyebrow and quickly jerked his head toward the sleeping figure. Isabelle reached under her chair and produced a small black cloth bag with an wicked grin.

The bag held plenty of amusement for the pair. Hodge had his back turned when Jace and Isabelle executed their plan. After a minute the pair stepped back to admire their masterpiece. Alec looked ridiculous. He had on a purple party hat pink with polka dots and hot pink tulle lining the bottom of the hat. The bright red lipstick and fuchsia blush made him look like a clown. They both laughed silently.

Hodge stood behind them quietly and tsked. "If you put as much effort in to your work as the twoof you do with goofing around and fighting" he let the sentence hang in the air as they both shot him a martyred look.

"I am wounded" Jace said gripping his black shirt right at his heart "My fighting skills are near perfection. Not to mention my intelligence rivals even yours"

Isabelle snorted. She picked up the thickest book they had laying around and dropped the book on the ground right next to her sleeping brother casually and looked at her perfectly manicured nails with an air of nonchalance. It hit the old floor with a loud thud and snap. Alec's head snapped up and he looked around confused.

"You got some.." Jace pointed to the corner of his own mouth. Alec started rubbing his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt smearing Isabelle's masterpiece all over his face.

Trying to smooth his face of amusement Jace said with a slight smile "You got it"

"What's so funny?" Alec asked glaring at them.

Too innocently both said "Nothing". Alec looked at them with deep suspicion in his eyes.

"All right go get changed and meet me in the training room in an hour" Hodge using all his willpower not to laugh as he announced it to the kids.

Jace was straightening out the wrinkles on his bed with Isabelle glaring at him. She never understood his need to keep things perfect. Something was obviously wrong with Jace she thought.

"Why are you doing that? You are just going to mess it up when you go to bed." Isabelle said gruffly sitting on Alec's bed waiting for her brother to get done in the bathroom.

"Disorganization breeds disobedience" is all Jace said. It sounded to Isabelle that he was reciting a passage and not really answering her question.

Before she could respond a shriek came out of the bathroom. Isabelle ran to Jace's side and both faced the bathroom door. Alec came out of from behind the closed door. He still wore the make-up but his eyebrows and mouth were in a straight line. Jace and Isabelle broke out in fits of laughter.

"I hate you both" is all he announced before going back into the bathroom.

"Next time its a tiara" Isabelle stage whispered to Jace.

"I heard that!" Alec squeaked from the bathroom.

"Don't think so much. You are going to hurt yourself. Just react." Jace said putting his sparing blade into his belt. "Its not as complicated as you are trying to make it. No thinking involved. You just need to let yourself go and be in the moment."

"I know. I know" Is all Alec could say. And he did know. It was just hard to put it into practice. He was more worried about hurting the people he was sparing with or helping them bring down the fake opponent then trying to stop the problem.

Isabelle tucked a hair that had snuck out of the bun her hair was pulled up into. "Defensive fighting is fine, and it gets the job done, but it doesn't produce kills. And I don't know about you I would rather kill them then stand by and watch someone else do it."

Jace stood in the middle of the training room, pulled his wooden blade out and rolled his shoulders. "Come on Alec lets try again"

"Wait. Let me be the one you two are fighting. I love besting the both of you" Isabelle snickered and grabbed a wooden blade that was curved in a semicircle and was double the size of their blades. Alec sighed and Jace just grinned.

All three stood in the white circle on the mats, they just looked at each other. With no cue they began to spare. Jace and Alec were driving Isabelle to the far side of the circle with their moves. With a glint in her eye Isabelle whirled around and caught Alec in the calf muscle. He gave no sign he felt it other then he quick stepped off the spot on the mat he had been wounded. Jace drove down his blade with force toward Isabelle's right shoulder. It was a risky maneuver. It left his center section open to attack. As Isabelle made the move to stab into his mid section a wooden clack brought her up short. Alec's blade had blocked her. With a grin that was pure excitement and with all his strength Alec pushed the curved blade toward the sky forcing his sisters arm to raise leaving her stomach undefended. Jace seeing this opportunity with slight pressure pressed his wooden blade into her gut while Alec released her blade from the force of his. He twirled around her with the grace only Shadowhunters have, and held her hair tilting her head up as his blade pressed into her throat.

Whipping the sweat from his face he looked at Jace and Isabelle. "How was that for not really thinking?"

"Well its still defensive but I appreciated it. Otherwise that battle would have been over before it really started. Maybe that is just your fighting style." Jace said walking to his friend. "I guess I was just never taught defence."

Hodge cleared his throat at the doorway. "Very well done. Go get changed into training gear and pick the weapon of your choice and meet me back here"

Jace was standing on a straight line that was at the end of the room. He was fiddling with the two knives he picked from the weapons room. He twirled them over his knuckles and then under them. Isabelle was looking at her choice of weapon. It was a simple blade. Nothing remarkable about it. But it was made of folded steel and that made her happy. Alec was no where to be found. The last time they had seen him was a couple minutes ago contemplating which weapon to choose. It was apparent they were going to be throwing things through the air and he wanted to choose the right weapon.

While they waited Jace pulled something folded from his pocket and walked up to the four dummies that where stuffed with straw on the wall they were facing. Both Jace and Isabelle laughed quickly with their backs turned to the door that led into the room they were in. A puff of air whizzed between the laughing pair. Jace's gold eyes grew huge and Isabelle cursed loudly. Stuck to the wall directly behind the dummies was an arrow buried half way into the old wood. The party hat that Jace had placed on the center dummy was hanging from the arrow shaft. It had been pierced dead center. Turning around Jace and Isabelle just stared.

Alec had put on his training gear. In his hands he had a bow. He smiled at them and produced another arrow from the quiver on his back. With out aiming he launched another arrow. It blew between the pair again and hit dead center on the dummy.

"I didn't know you knew how to shoot a bow and arrow" Isabelle said astonished

"Neither did I. But lucky for you two I seem to be a natural at this" he slung the bow over his back and walked out the room.


	6. Chapter 6 The Midnight Flower

Chapter Six – The Midnight Flower

Jace looked out the window in his room. For almost two years he had shared a room with his friend Alec. It had been some of the best times in his life, but like all good things it had to come to an end. It had been six months since he had moved into this room. Though it wasn't overly decorated with pictures and mementos like Isabelle's room, or strewn with clothes and random pieces of trash like Alec's room, it was definitely Jace's room. The walls had been cleaned up with soap and water, the hardwood floors were dirt free, the bookshelf on the wall was filled with books going in size order from tallest to shortest. His bed was perfectly made in the middle of the room with a clear view of the street below through the window.

Looking down at the open book on his bed he sighed heavily. Generally reading this late at night made him a little sleepy, but not tonight. He was restless. In less then an hour he would be turning thirteen. Nothing special about that year other then his voice cracking and growing what seemed like inches every day.

Jace smiled when taken away with the memory of his twelfth birthday. The day came in with the normal cadence of any shadowhunter child turning that age. He was woken up by his adoptive parents early in the morning. While still in his pyjamas they ushered him to the library and gave him a single present. His first stele. After staring at it for a short moment he took it in his hands. Jace looked up and saw that everyone was there. Isabelle had Max in her arms as he squirmed wanting down, Robert and Maryse were looking at him they way they did when Alec received his first stele and marks. And then there was Alec. He was right next to Jace smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"Isn't it so cool!" Alec exclaimed as he pressed in closer to Jace.

"It is. I've held them before but wow" Jace stumbled out.

He had received gifts before from his father. Mostly weapons used in their craft, but nothing as wonderful as the stele in his hand. It was a shade darker then silver and held a slight hum in its core.

"Its from all of us" Robert said walking up to the boys and kneeled down to be closer to their height "But Alec here thought that you might like this one."

Jace turned his gaze to Alec, who was still beaming at his side. "Why would you think that?" Jace demanded in a hushed voice

The smile on Alec never faltered. "Well I know you. You like things that have special meaning. Like that picture you have tucked away in your top drawer of you dad. Or the little toy solider you carry around all the time. This was my first stele. It means a lot to me, and so do you."

Jace was speechless in response to Alec's emotions. It was the first time he had ever been rendered speechless in his life. He held the steel out to Alec "As do you. Would you do the honour of marking me for the first time?"

Jace was brought out of his memory by a faint tapping on his bedroom door. He closed the book he had been reading and padded to the door. When he cracked the door open Hodge was standing there with a smile on his face. Even at this late at night the tutor still had on his grey suit.

"Did I wake you?" Hodge asked out of courtesy, and not out of concern. Jace shrugged. "Well none the less wake Alec and Isabelle and meet me up in the greenhouse."

"Why me?"

"Why not?" Hodge responded rakishly

Jace grunted and came out of his room. The room right next to his was Alec's. He walked in and smiled. Alec was strewn across his bed snoring like he always did. Jace often wondered how he slept in the same room with him when he could still hear him snoring through the walls. Taking a pillow off the floor that Alec had discarded in his sleep he pushed the corners together to fluff it up and smacked Alec in the chest with it lightly.

"whoisitwhatsgoingon" Alec mumbled coming out of his sleep. His bright blue eyes peered through the dark and pierced into Jace. "Unless someone is dying or there is a demon in the building, which I doubt, I'm going back to sleep" Alec pulled the covers up over his head and grumbled.

"Oh no your not" Jace grabbed the corner of the blanket yanked on it. "Hodge wants us up in the greenhouse" Alec just grumbled again. "Not a choice. He didn't give me one. Come on!" Jace yanked viciously on the blanket cocooning his friend. "I don't want to be up any more then you do."

"I doubt that." Alec groused as he put his feet on the cold flooring. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked around "Have you seen my slippers?"

"Why do you need slippers? There is nothing wrong with walking around bare footed you know." He handed the well worn slippers to his friend. "Now its your turn. Go wake Izzy. I don't feel like being attacked by your sister"

"You know if you were a tad nicer she wouldn't attack." Alec grumbled as he put on a robe that was about five years past its ability to keep the chill away.

"Apparently you don't know your sister all that well. I think she looks for reasons to fight me and _try_ to beat the crap out of me." Jace snickered as he held the door open to the hallway.

Alec passed through and walked across the hall to Isabelle's room. Hesitantly he tapped on her door. No answer. Both boys knew better then to open her door without her permission. The one and only time they did that Maryse rounded the corner and scolded them for doing so. Girls were to have privacy if they wanted it.

Jace, leaning on Alec's door frame, egged him on "Knock harder or walk in. I don't feel like waiting all night"

Alec knocked hesitantly louder. The door flew open quicker then was thought possible. "What!" Isabelle said looking wild eyed at them.

"I-um-Hodge wants us up in the greenhouse" Alec stammered out. He was never good at words when his siblings were mad at him.

"I know I heard. Lets go"

The trio walked up the long steps to the greenhouse. The chill in the air had them shivering, with the exception of Alec who wore his robe like a king. They stepped into the greenhouse. The cool leafy smell in the air relaxed Jace and made Alec and Isabelle even more sleepy. Hodge stood next to a green shrub with shinning closed buds. Alec and Isabelle sat on a stone bench next to the plant. Jace stood for a second and looked around. The lights coming from the outside world looked like stars on the greenhouse ceiling. After a moment Jace sat next to Alec.

"This is the midnight flower. Its proper name is Medianox" Hodge placed his fingers around the closed buds. It seemed to quiver in his hand. He looked down at the watch on his left wrist "Its found only in Idris." His voice seemed to wrap around the last word. Only Jace seemed to notice the longing in the tutors voice. He often felt the same when he mentioned their home country.

"What does it do?" Isabelle asked

Hodge explained its worth. It didn't kill or maim. It healed. Isabelle screwed her face up and started to look around. She apparently had lost interest. A soft snore made Jace turn to his right. Alec, never caring too much for nights, had fallen asleep on his sisters shoulder. Jace turned his attention back to the shrub as the first bell sounded through the street. It was midnight. Jace was official thirteen. Hodge looked at the plant. The whole shrub had started to quiver as the bells tolled on. As the twelfth ring of the bell the buds swelled and burst open. Jace caught his breath. Looking closely at the buds he saw they were a pale golden colour. Jace smiled and thought to himself that here was something too beautiful to properly belong in this world. No living creature could compete with the beauty of this plant. As the thought passed the buds grew slightly bigger.

Hodge smiled at Jace and handed him something wrapped in a simple black cloth. "Happy Birthday" he whispered.

Jace put the cloth in his pocket. Looking back at the plant the buds had started to whither and drop off. Turning around he gently woke up Alec and Isabelle and they headed back down to their rooms. When Jace returned to his own room he removed the small piece of cloth and unwrapped it. Inside was a small silver ring. It was ornately engraved with a pattern and a single W. He smiled. He knew this ring. It had been his fathers. Reaching into the top drawer of his dresser he pulled out a single silver chain. Threading the ring through it he placed it over his head and around his neck.

Jace crawled into bed with a smile on his face. Maybe it wasn't going to be such a horrible birthday after all.


	7. Chapter 7 Brothers First

Chapter Seven – Brothers first

_The city was smouldering. Looking to the west the tall spires glowed ever so faintly. Cries were piercing the night as he took each step carefully from the citadel were everyone was gathering. Something wasn't quite right. Taking care not to fall from sheer exhaustion each step felt like bricks weighted down his well worn scared boots. After reaching the last step he couldn't go on any more. He felt wrong. _

_A stabbing pain ripped through his chest, into the center of his heart. A scream escaped his mouth and his body gave up and slumped to the ground. An onlooker would have thought him dead, and no one would have paid attention. Any other night everyone would have been concerned, but not this night. So much death and destruction. Passer-bys just did a quick glance to make sure it was no one they new and kept on walking. _

_The sound of thick leather boots were descending the steps at a quick pace, and suddenly stopped several feet above him. Another scream punctured the darkness. The heavy boots stumbled down the steps."Oh god. No Alec. Please." the voice sobbed at his side. _

_His head was lifted up and he wearily opened his eyes. Isabelle. He couldn't speak. Couldn't lift his hands. His body wasn't responding. Exhaustion he thought. He had been exhausted before. This was different. His body wasn't working any more. Alec's head was resting on his sisters lap. Her hand was placed over his heart. He could feel her pulse through his sweat soaked shirt. He didn't remember sweating that much. _

"_Alec! Hold on. I can't lose another one. Please just hang on" she cried and started yelling for help. _

_I'm OK, he wanted to respond but couldn't. He could just lay there while his sister cried over him. Her pain was hurting him. If only he could move. To speak. To tell her he was OK _

"_You're bleeding bad. Just hold on. Please."_

_He shouldn't be bleeding. He was healing. The only thing that was close to his heart was a simple rune that meant everything to him. Suddenly a fire erupted in his chest where his heart had been. A sharp gasped ripped its way through his lungs and out his mouth._

"_Jace" he screamed. "Izzy let me go. Its Jace. I need to get to him." All the sudden he had more strength then he ever knew was possible. He felt his sisters arms wrap around him trying to restrain him. He needed to find his brother. "Please" he pleaded "I need to find him. He is dying." He ripped through her arms with fierce strength. Isabelle stumbled to the ground crying. "I'm sorry. I have to go" _

_Jumping to his feet he pulled his shirt up. The rune above his heart was bleeding._

Alec shot up out of the bed gasping and crying. A dream he chanted. It was just a dream. But how real it felt. His heart was racing. It felt like it was going to gallop right out of his chest. Taking deep breathes he tried to calm down. Looking to his left out of habit, his heart skipped another beat. Jace wasn't in the room. The spare bed was gone. After a moment he remembered Jace had moved to the room next door.

Stepping off the bed he didn't even bother to find his slippers this time. He ran into the hallway and went into Jace's room unannounced. Jace was sitting on his bed staring at something on the furthest wall from his bed. He immediately turned to look at Alec. His eyebrows pulled together when he saw the sweat on Alec's face.

"Is everything OK? You look like you are going to puke." Jace pulled his knees up so Alec had a place to sit on the bed. "Don't pass out on me. Sit down. _If _you are going to puke don't get it on my bed. Clean linens and all." Jace grinned trying to lighten the mood a little.

Alec sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the ground and started worrying the corner of the top sheet showing under the plain blanket.

"Well come on. Tell me what is wrong. Or are you just going to sit there and make me guess." Jace smiled half heartedly.

"Jace." Alec started and stopped "No matter what promise me you won't do anything stupid. Ever" He knew the response even before he finished the sentence. He held up his hand to stop Jace "Don't give me some sarcastic answer. I just had a dream. I don't know how to explain it but please.."

Jace didn't respond. He was still staring at the object across the room. Standing up he went to the wall and grabbed the object and handed it to Alec. It was the wooden toy solider Jace carried everywhere.

"When I was six my father handed me a block of wood and whittling knife." His voice was low even. " He told me to make whatever I wanted, something useful. Over the course of a week I stared this block of wood and couldn't figure out what to make. It was only a stupid block of white wood.

"Two weeks later I started cutting through the wood randomly. But it started to take shape. I saw what it could be. For two days I sat there and just chopped through this block of wood, until I had a perfect copy of a shadowhunter. I was so excited. When I showed my father he gave me praise. Told me that it was perfect. It was the only time he ever told me I did something perfect. When your six a good job from a parent means everything. That is why I have never left this out of my sight or reach."

Sitting on the edge of the bed Alec just watched and listened as Jace explained his story. He didn't know where he was going with it, but like Jace's fighting style, he didn't give a personal story out for no good reason. There was always motive behind it.

Jace looked at the toy solider in Alec's hand. "You see that toy has been a connection to my old life. For three years I have clung to those memories. But I have created new ones here with you and your family"

"_Our_ family."

"Can I please just say this. And not be interrupted" Jace said darkly.

Alec just nodded.

"That first night when you found me in those pews I was pleading with the Angel to end my life. That I had nothing worth living for. And then you came in. You scared me to death. I thought he had listened. He did listen though. He gave me something to live for. A new family. A brother. I even have an annoying sister

"Over the past few years you have put up with my mini adventures even though I knew you didn't like them. You even got grounded a few times because of me. You didn't have to but you did. I just have never understood why."

Alec looked up at his friend, his brother. "Many times I pulled you from the eaves of death. I didn't do it for me. I did it for you. Sometimes I think you need to know you were still alive, and the only way you knew how was to tempt death."

Jace looked at Alec. He never realized how much his partner in crime knew him.

"No matter what. No matter what girl" Jace paused ever so slightly "nothing will come between us. We are brothers, first. I can't promise nothing stupid, or that one day we will be separated by death or other circumstances but I can promise this. If it is stupid I'm sure you will be right there with me, and if not, its because I'm doing it for you."

"Brothers first" Alec repeated and stood up and placed the toy on Jace's night stand.

Alec figured out many things that night. Jace would always be doing something stupid, and he would always be there cleaning up after him. He also realized that though they weren't related he really did gain another brother, and possibly more. But most importantly he realized that their lives were tied to each other until death took them both.


	8. Chapter 8 Retribution

Chapter 8 - Retribution

"Well damn. So much for that one" Jace threw his well worn leather jacket on an ornate bench that sat right outside the elevator. "I really liked that one too"

"Oh come on. Its just a jacket" Alec griped as he set off down the hallway toward the kitchen. His gait was agitated but his voice held no contempt. "I lost several of my favourite arrows in that den."

Jace looked around the kitchen and muttered. It was apparent that Isabelle had been here recently. There was a pot sitting on the stove that permeated the space with a odour that would have even kept the most hungry of men away. Going against his better judgement he looked in the pot. The contents had an odd blue colour to it that looked almost like porridge with globs of unknown origin bobbing up and down. He picked up the wooden spoon sitting on the stove and poked at it. The globs sank under for a second and popped back up with a plopping noise.

"I think its safe to say that unless a miracle happens its going to be take out tonight" Jace said walking way from the stove and toward the refrigerator. The fridge was filled with containers that looked more like science experiments then something edible. Alec was hunched over a container of leftovers from the night before and mumbled something around the food looking neither ashamed nor content.

"I would change that request." A strong female voice drifted into the kitchen. "The miracle I would ask for is that mom doesn't come up here and beat you both senseless for tracking mud through out the whole place."

Alec mumbled again while Jace slouched into a chair at the table with a container of his own and said nothing. Jace picked up the piece of chicken, inspected it, and with a shrug of indifference bit into it.

"Eh hem" Maryse pronounced from the doorway where Isabelle had been standing a moment ago "Rugs older then all of us ruined. Wood floors caked in mud and blood. Weapons discarded haphazardly for anyone to find. I followed it expecting it to go to the rooms of the guilty but instead I find them leading to the kitchen. Do you two care to explain yourselves"

Jace and Alec met each others gaze and dipped their heads. The food they had was suddenly the most important thing. Isabelle on the other hand was poking at her creation at the stove smirking.

"I told them. But do they listen to me?" Isabelle said not even trying to hide her mirth. Suddenly Isabelle stepped back. Bright blue eyes and just as bright gold eyes were staring at her with vengeance visible in them.

"I expect this all to be cleaned up, and quickly. This may be a home to us but it is also a place of gathering. We can have guests at any moment." With that Maryse left the kitchen.

Jace stood up, the noise behind him said Alec had too. They walked quickly and quietly toward Isabelle in perfect unison. She tensed ready for the onslaught. Their eyes though so different in colour said the same thing. Retribution.

"Alec" Jace said with an even tone.

"Yes Jace" Alec matched his tone.

"Do you still have that knife on you?"

"Why yes I do" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bone handle knife and clicked it open. They advanced on her. Isabelle didn't move. Her eyes said what her posture couldn't. She wasn't afraid of them. Though she was shorter then they were she didn't care.

"Well if you two would stop eating for two minutes this wouldn't of happened. I was smart enough to change." Her voice was as steady as her eyes. "Besides, you two don't scare me. We all know Alec's knife skills are lacking" she said with an evil grin.

"They are not" Alec protested though the smirk on his face faded slightly.

"Well..." Jace added.

"Who's side are you on?" Alec asked quietly.

"Yours of course." His face screwed up in mock horror. "Besides" Jace reached over and took the knife from Alec. Jace smiled wickedly. "my knife skills are flawless"

As they walked toward her, Isabelle backed up until she was up against the far wall.

"Are those mine" Hodge said as he pointed at the table.

"Yup" Isabelle said murderously and left with a villainous laugh.

"Would you mind if I killed your sister?" Jace murmured

"No but I think mom and dad would" Alec grumbled.

Alec was walking along the corridor that led past the library. The door was cracked ever so slightly and hushed voices filled the space in front of the door. He wasn't meaning to eaves drop, but the conversation sounded interesting from what he had heard. A vampire had gone rouge and was killing mundanes, and apparently not very nicely according to the brown haired lady sitting in Alec's favourite chair.

"I've seen this before. I guess its true. When immortal you tend to petrify and forget what its like to be alive" the brown hair woman said with an air of age and knowledge.

Alec moved away to leave them to their conversation when he was thumped on the back of the head by someone's hand. Looking around he saw Jace staring at him with some agitation and glee. Just as suddenly he had appeared Jace was gone leaving Alec standing too close to the door. The heavy wooden doors swung open as an evil laugh sounded from behind him in the far distance.

"Oh!" the brown hair woman said looking ever slightly down at Alec. His growth spurt had left him almost as tall as his mother.

"Pardon my son, he seems to have lost his manners" Maryse sneered

"Its quite fine. Boys of his age should know what is happening as well. It affects them just as much as us" The woman answered and looked at Alec for the first time "Those eyes" she whispered quietly to herself as something of a memory passed over her face but was gone before Alec could ask any questions.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Alec politely added before turning around and left to find Jace and retrieve the knife he still had.

Alec checked all of Jace's normal hiding spots. He wasn't in the music room, the library, or the roof. Alec stood in the doorway of the weapons room and sighed. Jace wasn't in there either. Alec turned around and headed to the last place Jace could be hiding. The training room. When he walked in Jace was sitting in the middle of a sparing circle in the back of the room nicking the scared floor with the small pocket knife. Alec picked up two dull edged steel sparing blades and walked up to the shadow of Jace.

"Care to spare" Alec asked looking down.

Jace unfolded himself off the floor and took the blade and looked at the blade. It was obvious that it was old. It had been gouged out in spots from years of abuse. He looked up at Alec and handed back the little bone knife he had been using.

"I sometimes wonder if you see who I really am or just the superficial version of myself I show the world" Jace spoke gently.

"I see who you _really_ are. You are a bright star, a supernova. You burn so bright all the time." Alec stopped and looked at Jace in the eyes.

"You think of me better then I really am" Jace responded.

"No I just know you better then you know yourself" Alec paused and fidgeted with the steel blade in his hand. "Jace" he paused. He was anxious. He had wanted to ask him this for a long time " Would you like to be my _parabatai_?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Jace walked up to Alec. Only a breath of space between them he looked Alec in the eyes searching for something. "You are an honest pure soul. Are you sure you want to do this to yourself?"

Alec looked away from Jace's eyes and pulled the small bone handled knife from his pocket and handed it to Jace. "I would be honoured"


	9. Chapter 9 Where there is Smoke

Chapter 9 – Where there is Smoke

Alec was sitting in his room with a thick blue book and a note book balanced precariously on his knees. He could have used his desk if his heart was in studying. He never liked school work, so rarely did he put any effort into it. The desk he was suppose to use for his book work was currently covered in magazines, cups and an assortment of other things. They were all suppose to be studying, but from noises coming from the room next to his it was apparent that Jace was cleaning, not studying. The lack of noise from Isabelle's room said she wasn't either. More then likely, Alec thought, she was whipping through catalogue after catalogue looking for the right shade of nail polish or a new weapon to kill things with.

With a snap Alec closed the book, he would study later he told himself, knowing that wasn't true. He quickly put on his worn out sneakers and stepped into the hallway. The only person moving around was Max, and he was walking toward Alec with a smile on his face. Alec couldn't help but smile. His youngest sibling was so small. His glasses were a little too big for his face so he was always pushing them up the bridge of his nose. Currently Max was cradling something small in his right hand like it was the most important thing to him. Alec recognized the figure. He had seen it every day for the past three years. Though it was always Jace who had it.

"Hey Max. Does Jace know you have that?" Alec pointed at the toy Max was holding.

Max shook his head causing his hair to fall in his face and the glasses to fall down again. "He gave it to me today. He said he didn't need it no more"

"Any more" Alec correct.

Max ignored him. " I was even told that it keeps bad dreams away and it will keep me swafe"

"Safe" Alec correct again.

"That's what I said" Max, though only five, hated when Alec correct him, or anyone else.

Alec smiled wistfully and rumpled his brothers hair affectionately. To be so young and believe that something so small could do something so big. It was something Alec longed for. Blind faith. Even for Alec who saw the good in everything and everyone, he didn't have blind faith. Things needed to be proven. Even friendship.

He watched as Max vanished in the shadows of the institute. His mind was racing. As he thought he started to wander down the labyrinth of corridors in the Institute. Yesterday he had asked Jace to be his _parabatai._ It seemed like a natural choice for him. They were in constant companion since Jace had arrived. Though he felt like the only reason Jace had accepted his offer was because there was no other choice, or out of pity. Pity wasn't something Alec wanted anyone to feel toward him. He knew his thoughts were irrational. It wasn't a small thing he had asked of Jace, or that Jace had accepted. Once the ritual was completed they would share the rest of their lives together. What if Jace didn't like what Alec was? What if Jace was disgusted at what his friend felt?

Alec found himself in the very bottom of the Institute. It wasn't some place that any one that lived here frequented. And frankly it was a bit creepy in the dark, musty cave. He was going to turn around when he saw a soft white light slipping through the bottom of a closed stone door at the end of the walkway. He carefully walked down the rough stone path. He opened the closed door and was assaulted by a room bathed in witchlight. After his eyes adjusted he saw his father slouched behind a stone slab roughly hewn into the shape of a desk. The noise of the door made Robert look up.

Robert blinked "Oh. Hey Alec. What brings you down to the abyss?"

"I was just wandering around. And thinking" Alec sighed as he walked over to his father.

"Two very dangerous things indeed" Robert grinned kindly and pointed to a box for Alec to sit on. "Take a seat and stay a while. I was just down here thinking too."

Alec had never seen his father act so kindly toward him. Robert Lightwood was a stern man who believed that a house was ruled through law and tough love. Unless you were of the female persuasion. How he treated his sons was very different to how he treated his daughter. Alec and Max always got the stern voice and Izzy seemed to always get the kind, caring voice. To hear the voice generally reserved for Izzy perplexed Alec. He felt in that very moment he could tell his father anything, knowing that he never would though.

Instead he sat there on the box and stared at his father. Something was different about him. Maybe it was the lighting in the room, or perhaps for the first time they were truly alone with no hope of someone finding them. Alec started to say something and stopped, rather he stared at the crack in the wall on the other side of the room. With a deep sigh he looked at his father again.

"I also having a punching bag and things you can destroy in the next room, if you feel the need" Robert added with a small laugh when the room became silent. "Or you can sit there and think away"

Robert turned his gaze away from his son and back to the make-shift desk. He was looking over an old piece of parchment paper mumbling to himself. Alec unable to help himself stood up and looked at the paper.

"What is this?" Alec asked perplexed.

The script on the paper was fluid and elegant. The spelling of certain words looked weird and slightly off. Obviously, Alec thought to himself, It was from a century or more ago.

"This" Robert gestured to the paper, "Is a full account from another Institute of some of the darkest days of the clave. So many were killed needlessly." He paused and scratched the scruff growing on his chin. "Sometimes you have to look to the past to figure out the current, and to make sure we don't repeat it in the future." he explained in a hush voice. He rolled up the parchment and looked at Alec "But that isn't what is bothering you. Please tell me"

Alec stared at the ground and then his shoes. He couldn't look his father. Though what he was thinking about was nothing horrible he couldn't bring himself to say it. He picked at the tiny hole on the sleeve of his shirt absently. Robert lifted Alec's face with his war torn hands and looked him in the eyes.

"My son. What could be so bad that you won't tell me what is wrong?" Robert implored.

"It's nothing bad. I am just worried." Alec matched the stare of his father. "I asked Jace to be my _parabatai_ last night, and I am worried."

"Worried?" Robert asked half amused. "Look at that trunk you were sitting on."

Alec walked over to where he had been a moment ago. He looked at the trunk carefully. It was an old trunk made of heavy wood. It had brass fittings that spoke of a time long ago. Instead of an ornate landscape carved into it like most trunks of its age, there were runes carved into it. They spoke of love, betrayal, family, forgiveness and even of friendship. The biggest of them all was the _parabatai_ rune carved into the center of the chest. Alec ran his hand over it.

"That chest has been in our family for generations. Each owner has carved a rune in it that describes their life at the moment they received it." Robert's voice trailed off. He pointed at the one mark Alec didn't recognize. "That one my great great great great grandfather, or something like that, carved it when received it back from the clave. It means family honour." He paused. " That one there is where my father carved in the rune that speaks of undying love." He stopped again and ran his hand over the _parabatai_ rune. "And this here, is the one I carved when Michael Wayland agreed to become my brother."

Alec looked up astonished. He didn't know that about Jace's father, or his own. He had often wondered over the years how they had come to have Jace. Now that he knew the story it all made sense. He knew the laws regarding _parabatai_. Once the ritual was completed any children that were born were considered godchildren and the other was responsible for taking care of the children if the other should perish.

Robert handed him a knife and looked at the trunk. Alec understood. It was his turn to mark the trunk. He thought for only a split second, and he began to carve. Stepping away he smiled. His rune spoke of brotherhood.

Clapping his hands together once Robert said excitedly "Well now we have some work to do. Training. Studying. Everything. However, first you two need to contact the clave and let them know your decisions"

As Robert finished his sentence the great stone door fell open spewing a tangle of arms and legs into the room. Jace laughed and stood up. His smile brightened his whole face. "Well there you are. I've been looking for you. Izzy just chased me down the hall with a whip in her hand. I need some reinforcements."

Robert moved next to Alec and smiled. He pressed something rubber into his hands and grinned. It was an honest grin. Something Alec had never really seen before.

Suddenly his father was a teenager again, up to no good. "No need to worry" Robert whispered in Alec's ear. The look that had been there was gone just as soon as it came.

Alec moved away from his dad and tried not to laugh "I came down here with my dad to find a gift for you. Something I know you will cherish, forever" Alec teased. "I know you gave your toy shadowhunter away and I thought you might like something to replace it. You know, to keep the dreams away, and protect you"

Alec held out his hand and showed his friend. A small yellow rubber duck sat in his hand. Jace lowered his gaze and stared. His eyes flashed up and a wicked grin spread across his face.

"You shouldn't play with fire Alexander" Jace explained savagely

"But no harm comes to those who play in the smoke" Alec responded


	10. Chapter 10 There is Fire

Chapter 10 – There is Fire

Weeks had come and gone. Alec and Jace were currently sitting in the training room with a trainer looking at their form. Both were responsible for learning the others moves, to mimic them. It was the only way they would be able to fight together. Both knew better then that though. Jace knew Alec's style of fighting complimented his. Where Alec lacked in offensive skills, Jace lacked in defensive skills. This made them nearly invincible. Nearly. The trainer levelled his eyes to Jace who had whirled to the right instead of the left and clacked blades with Alec.

"If you would stop trying to be aggressive, and instead learn to fight with each other this would go smoother." The trainer's voice echoed through the space.

"I don't know why we have to fight the way you want us to. Until you showed up we fought together just fine." Jace said tonelessly.

Alec just stood there and waited. This was now normal. They would practice a move, the trainer would bark orders, tell them they were doing it wrong, Jace would respond. Then it would start all over again.

"I doubt you fought very productively from the looks of it" he sneered.

Alec felt like his blood was going to boil. He could insult them as individuals, it didn't matter to him. But to insult the way they were with each other was going beyond what was necessary. Reaching into his leather strapping around his waist he quickly plucked a knife out of its loop and flicked it across the room toward the trainer.

"What a pitty. I missed" Alec reflected. He landed the bullseye on the target behind the trainer. "I guess my aim was a little off." He picked out the twin blade from Jace's belt and examined it thoughtfully. "I could try again. I do need to practice my knife skills"

This was the last time they would have to bare being interviewed by officials. It was started to bother Jace. He knew what he had agreed to. It wasn't something taken lightly. To let someone into his life was one thing, but to agree to be a _parabatai_ was something different. If Alec hadn't asked him soon, he was going to have to do it. Jace knew it took a lot out of Alec to ask that question. Alec was always up for giving straight forward honest answers but when it came to emotions he kept them hidden well. The only ones who seemed to get them freely was Isabelle and Jace. With a tap on the desk Jace looked up. He had drifted off as the Official rambled on. Apparently he was suppose to be paying attention. Alec would fill him in later if he asked.

"At 4:00pm precisely you and your families – I mean – family will go through the portal and be greeted by someone from the council and they will lead you two to the dressing rooms and the ceremony will begin promptly at 5:00pm." With that the Official left the meeting room swiftly leaving the two boys to themselves.

"Well that was a dreadful meeting" Jace spoke first with a slight glint in his eye.

"Not really. He was just making sure we understood completely before tomorrow. Plus he had to give us the final bit of instructions. I wonder what it will feel like to wear the robes of the Clave." Alec's voice had taken on a pensive tone.

"Full of grandeur" Jace looked sideways at Alec "Though they won't be the ones we wear. Ours will be slightly different." Turning his full body toward his brother "Are you ready for this?"

"Since the first day I met you" Alec said without thinking. He looked at Jace "Are you ok with this? I don't need to you to do this if its something you don't want to do"

Jace scoffed at the remark "I would never tie myself to someone so permanently if I wasn't sure."

There were no mirrors in the room where Alec stood. Just furnishings that spoke of the older grandeur the Guard held. He stood awkwardly in the center of the room. He stared down at the leather boots he grabbed. They were greying already, and showed a years worth of damage. The gear he was instructed to wear was a light weight black leather. Soft to the touch yet new. He discarded his older gear with a heavy heart. His father had given him that gift in honour of his first hunt. With expert fingers he started to put the new gear on. It was much lighter then he expected. With each buckle and loop he felt more like he was worth being paired to Jace. That maybe his dull star could possibly shine only half as bright as Jace's. He looked around and stepped back. A figure was standing in the shadows, or maybe a part of the shadow Alec wasn't quite sure.

The figure stepped out, it was a member of the Council flanked on his right by a Silent Brother in his parchment coloured robes. The hair on Alec's arm's stood on end. In the hands of the council member was a black robe with silver runes lining the cuffs and seams of the robe. The black robe had a fluid motion to it that was unearthly.

_Alexander Lightwood _a calm toneless voice spoke in his head _you wear the gear of a Shadowhunter. The runes upon your skin speak of our heavenly charge. You have fought valiantly with honour. The vesture you are to adorn speaks of the bond you share with another soul. Do you take this honour willing?_

"Yes. Upon my heart I take these vestments willingly" Alec said, though the words sounded foreign to him. No one talked like that any more, he thought, it must be the settings that had him speaking so weird.

The Silent Brother nodded to the man to his left. The council member pulled the cloak over Alec's shoulders carefully. He smoothed out any wrinkles in the fabric and moved to button the front of the cloak.

Jace had sat himself in a chair that was a little too short for his gangly legs. He could feel his nerves on edge. With his new gear on he looked at his clothing. He had never had something so new. The leather may not have creaked but it showed no signs of ever being used. He twirled a lose thread from the chair he sat on between his fingers as the only door in the room swung open soundlessly. A male council member had walked in with a silent grace followed by a figure that almost glided as it walked. Without having to identify what was behind the man Jace knew but the prickle of the hairs standing on end on the back of his neck. A Silent Brother.

_Jonathan Wayland you wear the gear of a Shadowhunter. The runes upon your skin speak of our heavenly charge. You have fought valiantly with honour. The vesture you are to adorn speaks of the bond you share with another soul. Do you take this honour willing?_

"I will adorn these vestments with honour." Jace said proudly placing his left fist on his heart

The doors to the side of the Gard opened up. Jace and Alec came out into the extensive room. Neither boy had ever seen the inside of the hall. They looked around in wonder. Surrounding them was the Council and their family. All looking at them with wide eyes. Max was the only one who wasn't present. He was being watched by Hodge at the Institute. Though, strictly speaking, that since they weren't 18 yet they weren't even suppose to be here, but this was always the exception, but Max had been forbidden to come. Both boys came through to the center of the room with grace. The Silent brothers stopped them and walked in front. Pulling their stele's out both brothers etched runes on the floor and then a circle around it.

_Please step into the circle_. Two voices resonated in their heads in perfect unison. The circles flared up in flame when they stepped in. Jace and Alec reached inside the pocket of their cloaks and produced their stele's. The Consul stepped forward. With the grace of an angel he walked up to the rings of fire and looked at the witnesses surrounding them.

"Though we witness very few of these as the years progress, the honour that comes with this is at the core of our laws. To tie ones self to another is the greatest gift of all." The Consuls booming voice filled the hall. He turned his attention to the boys in the flames. "Upon the oath you will take upon the name of Raziel himself your hearts will beat as one. No time shall tear your bond apart. You will be as brothers." A loud silence followed. "Step forth and swear the oath"

Jace stepped forward first. The ring followed him. His steps forward not only brought him closer to Alec, but it showed his love for the other boy. The friendship they shared paled in comparison to the feeling he had. His steps indicated he had chosen Alec, not the other way around. Never turning his eyes from Alec he repeated the oath

"Whither thou goest, I will go;  
Where thou diest, will I die  
And there will I be buried:  
The Angel do so to me, and more also,  
If aught but death part thee and me."

When Jace had finished Alec took Jace's left hand in his own and repeated the oath. Even before the oat was finished being spoken the hum that had sat in Alec's chest for over three years suddenly vanished, and was replaced by a string that now tied his own fate to his friends.

The Consul spoke again in his deep voice "Put upon thy brother the mark of the _parabatai_ Jonathan Wayland"

Alec undid the top button of the cloak and his button down black shirt he had worn. They had decided where they would put the marks. Jace held his stele in his left hand and it flared to life as he moved with sweeping motions right above Alec's heart. Jace pulled away when it was finished.

The string that Alec had felt wrapping around his heart pulled tighter, but felt hollow. The other half was missing Alec realized. Jace pulled his sleeve up on the cloak and smiled.

"Put upon thy brother the mark of the _parabatai_ Alexander Lightwood" The Consul instructed.

Alec moved along Jace's shoulder with subtle movements. As he connected the last line on the rune he didn't feel hollow. Jace looked at him and gasped. His heart had never felt whole since his father had been killed, like something was missing. When Alec pulled his stele away he felt his heart beat right for the first time in three years. The single ring of fire died down as the boys embraced.

"Brother Enoch, Brother Zachariah please escort these two to the chamber so they may celebrate alone" The Consul proclaimed upon the few cheers coming from the small crowd in the front row that was their family.

_Congratulations Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Wayland. The bond you two have forged even before this day would rival even the strongest of parabatai. _Though Jace couldn't explain why he knew whose voice spoke in his head.


	11. Chapter 11 We are Many

Chapter 11 – We are many

The chime on Alec's watch told him it was too late to be studying. Glancing at the picture window that framed the street and the skyline he mumbled. He needed food, bad. Wiping the sweat from his head he looked at the round table. It was covered with numerous books along with spiral notebook covered in strange characters and his untidy handwriting. Bent over a book that weighed about as much as he did the heavy oak door at the other end of the library eased opened followed by a set of heels clicking with purpose toward him. Without moving his head he looked up. Isabelle had on a dark blue tight fitted dress that barely covered her mid thigh, and a pair of high heeled boots that went up to her knees. Alec sighed and went back to work. Learning demon languages was difficult even at its easiest.

"You _are_ going to cover for me tonight if anyone asks right?" Isabelle asked a bit briskly

When Alec didn't answer Isabelle pulled the chair out from the table he sat at. The noise sent Church running in the other direction with a hiss. Alec levelled his eyes at her. She looked as innocent as a vampire in a blood bank he thought. Wrapped in what he was going to say he didn't have enough time to react when Isabelle yanked the notebook from the table. He made a desperate move to get the book back.

Isabelle squinted and turned the paper in odd angles trying to discern what was on the paper "What in the hell is this?" her tone was confused and amused.

Alec tried again to snatch the paper out of her hands but ended up grabbing air. "If you don't give it back as soon as the front door clicks shut I will tell mom and dad _exactly _what you are up to every night." He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and lunged over the table and was stopped by Isabelle's hand outstretched, palm facing him.

"Seriously, are you writing coded love letters to someone?"

Alec's blue eyes flamed toward his sister. "If you must know" He snatched the book out of her hand "Its demon language. At least one that can be written any way. I figure 'know thy enemy' and all that"

"Make the story believable. I don't need to be questioned at three in the morning" Isabelle chimed as she walked away toward the door.

After a few moments Alec watched her cross the street and head off into the darkness. He shook his head and went back to work. Maybe it wouldn't have been such a horrible idea if Isabelle had taken some cooking lessons and few less lessons in fighting and boys Alec thought as he looked at the table with a blank expression.

"You know" a familiar draw came from the shadows.

"No, but I'm sure you are going to tell me" Alec countered to the darkness never taking his eyes off the book.

Jace came out from the shadow that the shelves had made with the setting sun. He walked over to the same table Alec was at and glanced down and shrugged as he pulled the chair out directly opposite of his friend. The chair made the same noise as it did a moment ago.

"The chair says no" Alec said giving a huge grin to Jace. Jace laughed and shared the genuine smile.

"Well at least I don't look like I'm going to jump on the first thing that moves with a shout of glee" He pulled Alec's notebook toward him casually. Alec threw the pen more at the table then on the table. "So you want me to cover for you too?"

Horror flashed across Jace's face along with the tell tale glint in his eye "Nope. You can tell everyone I went to a den of iniquity to fulfil my every desire, or" he paused and smiled "you can tell them I went to for take out"

"Oh sure you both can go out and party" Alec felt Jace's laugh rumble through the table. Alec cocked his eyebrow and glared "or do whatever"

"Whomever" Jace interjected, Alec rolled his eyes

"And I'm left here to explain it all away." His voice was hushed but serious.

"Well you can come along if you want. More then enough there to suit any fetish you harbour in the inner most depths of your _soul" _

"Not really in the mood but thanks" Acid leaked into Alec's voice with the last word.

"I'm serious. Come along. Even if its just to drink." his voice was sincere.

Alec realized that his inability to tell anyone, except his sister was starting to cut through to his relationship with his brother, no his _parabatai. _They weren't suppose to be this way. But his mind was made up, he wasn't going. And he told Jace that.

With a wicked grin Jace tried to lift Alec out of the chair at first by his arm. When Alec adamantly made his point of no Jace moved his efforts to lifting his friend out of the chair by his shoulders. Alec smartly wrapped his legs around the chair. After a futile moment of struggling Jace was huffing and slightly red in the face. He picked up the paper he had been examining and laughed "'My name is legend for we are many.'"

"What! It does not say that!" Alec exclaimed as he snatched the paper out of Jace's hand.

"Oh yes it does" He sung as he closed the door to the library behind him.

This was going to be a long night Alec thought.


End file.
